villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Seeker (Hide and Seek)
The Seeker is the main antagonist of Hide and Seek. It is a demon or ghost that finds kids that are alone, at home, and forces them to play a game of hide-and-seek. If the seeker catches the kid, it possesses them, and kills them. The Story The story began with a doll, that was possessed by an unknown entity (some say it was the ghost of a child murdered while playing hide and seek, others say it was a demon). The family that owned the doll began to become afraid of the doll, so they gave it to the child that neighbored them. A few days later, the child went missing. Soon afterwards, the child was found dead inside the home of another child, who was missing. Soon after, this missing child was found dead inside the home of another missing child. In actuality, the first child was possessed by the spirit inside the doll, and the spirit went to the second child, played "hide-and-seek" with him, and once found, possessed him, killing the previous host. The cycle then repeated as this new possessed child went to play "hide-and-seek" with the next victim. Eventually, after several more victims, the song takes place. The current victim is a girl, who is stalking a young boy, trapped inside of his house. After she breaks into the house, the game begins. She tracks him down through the halls, and finds him hiding in the closet. She then mauls and possesses him off-screen. The final shot shows the girl dead on the floor, and the boy with empty eyes, smiling at the screen, implying the viewer is the next victim. Lyrics Ding Dong I know you can hear me Open up the door I only want to play a little Ding Dong You can’t keep me waiting It’s already too late For you to try and run away I see you through the window Our eyes are locked together I can sense your horror Though I’d like to see it closer Ding Dong Here I come to find you Hurry up and run Let’s play a little game and have fun Ding Dong Where is it you’ve gone to? Do you think you’ve won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun I hear your footsteps Thumping loudly through the hallways I can hear your sharp breaths You’re not very good at hiding Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming) Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming) Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming) Just wait, you can’t hide from me Knock Knock I am at your door now I am coming in No need for me to ask permission Knock Knock I’m inside your room, now Where is it you’ve hid? Our game of hide and seek’s about to end I’m coming closer Looking underneath your bed but You’re not there, I wonder Could you be inside the closet? Ding Dong I have found you Ding Dong You were hiding here Now you’re it Ding Dong Finally found you, dear Now you’re it Ding Dong Looks like I have won Now you’re it Ding Dong Pay the consequence. Trivia * The song is based off of an actual Japanese game called "one-man hide and seek" or "the devil's hide and seek," in which the player plays hide and seek with a doll that is supposedly possessed by a malevolent spirit. The doll is said to attempt to stab the hiders. ** In some variations the girl is holding a knife in the song, which is likely an homage stemming from this. Gallery SeekerGirl2.jpg SeekerGirl3.jpg SeekerGirl4.jpg SeekerGirl5.png SeekerGirl.gif|The Seeker wins SeekerGirl2.gif Videos Category:Urban Legends Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Bogeymen Category:Murderer Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kid Villains Category:Burglars Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Contradictory Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Nameless Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Demon Category:Serial Killers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Possessor Category:Successful Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Mutilators Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Parasite Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past